


10 things Dean Winchester can deal with and one thing he can't

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean notices that thanks to Gabriel, Sam's life is becoming more stable. And he can deal with that.</p><p>Rated T for some mild-ish language and a couple sexual references. Feel free to tell me if you think any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 things Dean Winchester can deal with and one thing he can't

Dean Winchester had seen a lot of things in his life. He knew his limits. He knew what he could deal with.

* * *

 For example, he could -and did- deal with Sam coming out to him. As long as Sammy was happy, Dean didn't really care too much about who his brother was sleeping with.

He could deal with the fact that Sam was dating an archangel (and he wasn't going to be an asshole hypocrite because if he could have Cas, then Sam sure as hell could have Gabe).

He could deal with the fact that said archangel had killed him. Over a hundred times. Because if Sam could get past that, so could he.

He could deal with the couple's public displays of affection because honestly, seeing his brother be romantic and personal with someone who loved him as more than a brother made Dean smile.

He could deal with the hickeys and the bite marks that covered Sam's neck (and undoubtedly more private parts of his body as well). He'd assured Sam that there was no need to cover them up, everyone here was an adult and that he understood - which had made Sam laugh for ten solid minutes and Dean want to be swallowed up by the ground. Dean promised himself he would never have that conversation with anyone  _ever_ again, because he was sure that if he ever let those words escape from his mouth then he would definitely turn into a freakin' girl.

He could deal with the fact that Gabriel was around a lot more, because he and the angel had formed a sort of teasing relationship and, truth be told, Gabriel wasn't actually as big of a dick as Dean had originally thought him to be.

He could definitely deal with waking up and stumbling to the kitchen to find out that Gabe had magicked up some (really delicious - not that he'd ever admit it out loud) breakfast. And the sight of the comparatively short archangel in Sam's gigantor size old T-shirt was pretty funny.

He could deal with what few possessions Gabriel had slowly appearing around the Men of Letters' headquarters. Mostly because he took it as a sign that the two were getting serious, and that meant that for the first time since Jess died, Sam would have stability in his life from something other than Dean. And that was a good thing.

He could deal with letting Sam go on hunts alone with Gabriel, because he knew that as an archangel, Gabe was much stronger than him and in a better position to defend Sam against danger. Which he knew was exactly what Gabriel did. Each and every time.

He could deal with the moans and various other sex noises that came from Sam's room on a night. Mostly because him and Cas were no better.

However, Dean couldn't quite deal with accidentally walking in on his brother, butt naked, propping up the -also naked- archangel against a wall with his body.

"Little bit of privacy, Dean?" Gabriel sighed.

"Woah, dude. Haven't you heard of knocking?" Sam asked just as Dean screwed his eyes shut tightly. He could feel bitchface #24 burning into his back as he quickly shut the door.

"I, er... I'll just speak to you later," he shouted through the door. He blinked a couple times, trying to erase the image that was currently burned onto his corneas.

* * *

 He was happy, Sam was happy. Cas was happy, Gabe was happy. They all had each other and even though they still fought monsters, their lives were beginning to look a little better each passing day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments appreciated!


End file.
